1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an object detection system that detects an object using radar and images.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently an operation support system, for example, a collision avoidance control system, an adaptive cruise control system, a tracking control system and the like has been increasingly developed. The detection of an object (obstruction) such as a preceding vehicle is essential for the operation support system. An object detection system disclosed in publications JP-A-2003-84064 and JP-A-7-125567 as below includes two detection units, for example, a radar such as a laser radar, and a stereo camera that shoots an image. The object detection system performs collation between detection results of the radar and the detected image. The preceding object is detected based on the aforementioned collation results.
In the generally employed object detection system using two kinds of detection units, the respective detection results of those detection units each obtained instantaneously are collated. Deterioration in accuracy of at least one of those detection units may interfere with accurate collating operation. The detection accuracy of the aforementioned object detection system is likely to be deteriorated even if two different detection units are employed. Accordingly, such system may mistakenly detect the object or fail to detect the object.